MBasic: List of Reserved Words
A All math functions Any name starting with a "_" Any name starting with a number. AAS (Pro only) AASX (Pro only) ABIE ABIF ABRKCR ABRKSR ACKB (Pro only) ACKE (Pro only) ACMP0 ACMP1 ACMP2 ADCR ADCSR ADDRA ADDRB ADDRC ADDRD ADF ADIE ADINT ADST ADZ (Pro only) AL (Pro only) B B0WI B2WI B4WI B6WI BARH BARH0 to BARH7 BARL BARL0 to BARL7 BBSY (Pro only) BC0 (Pro only) BC1 (Pro only) BC2 (Pro only) BDRH BDRH0 to BDRH7 BDRL BDRL0 to BDRL7 BREAKINT BRR BRR_2 (Pro Plus only) BRR0 to BRR7 BUFEA (Pro only) BUFEB (Pro only) C CCLR0 CCLR1 CGRAM CH0 CH1 CH2 CHR CKE0 CKE1 CKS CKS0 CKS1 CKS2 CKS3 CLEAR CMFA CMFB CMIEA CMIEB COM CSEL0 CSEL1 CURLEFT CURRIGHT D DCMP0 DCMP1 DECCUR DECSCR DIR0 to DIR31 DIRA DIRB DIRC DIRD DIRE DIREA DIREB DIREC DIRECTACTIVE DIRECTACTIVE_8 DIRECTACTIVE_16 DIRECTACTIVE_32 DIRECTACTIVE_64 DIRECTACTIVERES DIRECTACTIVERES_8 DIRECTACTIVERES_16 DIRECTACTIVERES_32 DIRECTACTIVERES_64 DIRECTINT DIRED DIREH DIREL DIRES DIRH DIRL DIRS DTON E E EB0 EB1 EB2 EB3 EB4 EBR1 ESTP (Pro only) ESU EV F FASTLSBPOST FASTLSBPRE FASTMSBPOST FASTMSBPRE FENR FER FLER FLMCR1 FLMCR2 FLPWCR FLSHE FS (Pro only) FSX (Pro only) G GRA (Pro only) GRA_0 (Pro Plus only) GRA_1 (Pro Plus only) GRA0 to GRA15 (Pro only) GRB (Pro only) GRB_0 (Pro Plus only) GRB_1 (Pro Plus only) GRB0 to GRB15 (Pro only) GRC (Pro only) GRC_0 (Pro Plus only) GRC_1 (Pro Plus only) GRC0 to GRC15 (Pro only) GRD (Pro only) GRD_0 (Pro Plus only) GRD_1 (Pro Plus only) GRD0 to GRD15 (Pro only) H Hbaud where baud is any of: :300, 600, 1200, 2400, 4800, 7200, 9600, 12000, 14400, 16800, 19200, 21600, 24000, 26400, 28800, 31200, 33600, 36000, 38400, 57600, 62500, 115200, 125000, 250000, 312500, 500000 H1STOPBITS H2STOPBITS H7DATABITS H8DATABITS HEVENPARITY.144 HNOPARITY HODDPARITY HOME HSERIAL2INT_FER (Pro Plus only) HSERIAL2INT_OER (Pro Plus only) HSERIAL2INT_PER (Pro Plus only) HSERIAL2INT_RDRF (Pro Plus only) HSERIAL2INT_TDRE (Pro Plus only) HSERIAL2INT_TEND (Pro Plus only) HSERIALINT_FER (Pro Plus only) HSERIALINT_OER (Pro Plus only) HSERIALINT_PER (Pro Plus only) HSERIALINT_RDRF (Pro Plus only) HSERIALINT_TDRE (Pro Plus only) HSERIALINT_TEND (Pro Plus only) HSERVOINT HSERVOINT_IDLE HSERVOINT_IDLE0 to HSERVOINT_IDLE15 HSERVOINT_USER I Ibaud IEbaud IEObaud IObaud where baud is any of: :300, 600, 1200, 2400, 4800, 7200, 9600, 12000, 14400, 16800, 19200, 21600, 24000, 26400, 28800, 31200, 33600, 36000, 38400, 57600, 115200, 230400, 460800 ICCR (Pro only) ICCR1 (Pro Plus only) ICCR2 (Pro Plus only) ICDR (Pro only) ICDR0 to ICDR7 (Pro only) ICDRR (Pro Plus only) ICDRT (Pro Plus only) ICE (Pro only) ICIER (Pro Plus only) ICMR (Pro only) ICMR (Pro Plus only) ICSR (Pro only) ICSR (Pro Plus only) IEG0 IEG1 IEG2 IEG3 IEGR1 IEGR2 IEIC (Pro only) IEMODE IEN0 IEN1 IEN2 IEN3 IENDT IENR (Pro Plus only) IENR1 IENTA IENTB1 (Pro Plus only) IENWP IEOMODE IICINT IICRST IICX IMFA (Pro only) IMFB (Pro only) IMFC (Pro only) IMFD (Pro only) IMIEA (Pro only) IMIEB (Pro only) IMIEC (Pro only) IMIED (Pro only) IMODE IN0 to IN31 INA INB INC INCCUR INCSCR IND INE INEA INEB INEC INED INEH INEL INES INH INL INS IOA0 (Pro only) IOA1 (Pro only) IOA2 (Pro only) IOB0 (Pro only) IOB1 (Pro only) IOC0 (Pro only) IOC1 (Pro only) IOC2 (Pro only) IOD0 (Pro only) IOD1 (Pro only) IOMODE IRIC (Pro only) IRQ0 IRQ0INT IRQ1 IRQ1INT IRQ2 IRQ2INT IRQ3 IRQ3INT IRR1 IRR2 (Pro Plus only) IRRDT IRRI0 IRRI1 IRRI2 IRRI3 IRRTA IRTR (Pro only) IWPF0 IWPF1 IWPF2 IWPF3 IWPF4 IWPF5 IWPR L LSBFIRST LSBPOST LSBPRE LSON LVDCR (Pro Plus only) LVDSR (Pro Plus only) M MA0 MA1 MA2 MLS (Pro only) MP MPBR MPBT MPIE MSBFIRST MSBPOST MSBPRE MST (Pro only) MSTAD MSTCR1 MSTIIC MSTS3 MSTTA MSTTV MSTTW MSTWD N Nbaud NEbaud NEObaud NObaud where baud is any of: :300, 600, 1200, 2400, 4800, 7200, 9600, 12000, 14400, 16800, 19200, 21600, 24000, 26400, 28800, 31200, 33600, 36000, 38400, 57600, 115200, 230400, 460800 NEMODE NEOMODE NESEL NMIEG NMODE NOMODE O OCKS0 OER OFF ONELINE OS0 OS1 OS2 OS3 OUT0 to OUT31 OUTA OUTB OUTC OUTD OUTE OUTEA OUTEB OUTEC OUTED OUTEH OUTEL OUTES OUTH OUTL OUTS OVF OVIE P P P0 to P49 PCR1 PCR2 PCR3 (Pro Plus only) PCR5 PCR6 (Pro Plus only) PCR7 PCR8 PCR10 to PCR17 PCR20 to PCR22 PCR50 to PCR57 PCR74 PCR75 PCR76 PCR80 to PCR87 PCRS1 PCRS2 PCRS3 (Pro Plus only) PCRS5 PCRS6 (Pro Plus only) PCRS7 PCRS8 PDR1 PDR2 PDR3 (Pro Plus only) PDR5 PDR6 (Pro Plus only) PDR7 PDR8 PDRB PDWND PE PER PIN10 to PIN17 PIN20 PIN21 PIN22 PIN50 to PIN57 PIN74 PIN75 PIN76 PIN80 to PIN87 PINB0 to PINB7 PM PMR1 PMR3 (Pro Plus only) PMR5 PMR5_WKP0 PMR5_WKP1 PMR5_WKP2 PMR5_WKP3 PMR5_WKP4 PMR5_WKP5 POCR_0 (Pro Plus only) POCR_1 (Pro Plus only) PSU PUCR1 PUCR5 PUCR10 PUCR11 PUCR12 PUCR14 PUCR15 PUCR16 PUCR17 PUCR50 PUCR51 PUCR52 PUCR53 PUCR54 PUCR55 PV PWCR (Pro Plus only) PWDRL (Pro Plus only) PWDRU (Pro Plus only) PWMB (Pro only) PWMC (Pro only) PWMD (Pro only) R RDR RDR_2 (Pro Plus only) RDR0 to RDR7 RDRF RE RHRDR (Pro Plus only) RIE RMINDR (Pro Plus only) RSECDR (Pro Plus only) RTCCR1 (Pro Plus only) RTCCR2 (Pro Plus only) RTCINT (Pro Plus only) RTCSR (Pro Plus only) RTINTE RWKDR (Pro Plus only) S S_IN S_OUT SA0 SA1 SAR (Pro only) SAR (Pro Plus only) SARX (Pro only) SCAN SCI3_2INT_FER (Pro Plus only) SCI3_2INT_OER (Pro Plus only) SCI3_2INT_PER (Pro Plus only) SCI3_2INT_RDRF (Pro Plus only) SCI3_2INT_TDRE (Pro Plus only) SCI3_2INT_TEND (Pro Plus only) SCI3INT_FER SCI3INT_OER SCI3INT_PER SCI3INT_RDRF SCI3INT_TDRE SCI3INT_TEND SCP (Pro only) SCR SCR3 SCR3_2 (Pro Plus only) SCRBLK SCRCUR SCRCURBLK SCRLEFT SCRRAM SCRRIGHT SLEEPACTIVE SLEEPACTIVE_8 SLEEPACTIVE_16 SLEEPACTIVE_32 SLEEPACTIVE_64 SLEEPSTANDBY SMR SMR_2 (Pro Plus only) SMSEL SSBY SSR SSR_2 (Pro Plus only) STOP STS0 STS1 STS2 SVA0 (Pro only) SVA1 (Pro only) SVA2 (Pro only) SVA3 (Pro only) SVA4 (Pro only) SVA5 (Pro only) SVA6 (Pro only) SVAX0 (Pro only) SVAX1 (Pro only) SVAX2 (Pro only) SVAX3 (Pro only) SVAX4 (Pro only) SVAX5 (Pro only) SVAX6 (Pro only) SWE SYSCR1 SYSCR2 T TCA (Pro only) TCA0 to TCA7 (Pro only) TCB1 (Pro Plus only) TCNT (Pro only) TCNT_0 (Pro Plus only) TCNT_1 (Pro Plus only) TCNT0 (Pro only) TCNT1 to TCNT15 (Pro only) TCNTV TCNTV0 to TCNTV7 TCORA TCORA0 to TCORA7 TCORB TCORB0 to TCORB7 TCR_0 (Pro Plus only) TCR_1 (Pro Plus only) TCRV0 TCRV1 TCRW (Pro only) TCSRV TCSRWD TCSRWE TCWD TCWD0 to TCWD7 TCWE TDR TDR_2 (Pro Plus only) TDR0 to TDR7 TDRE TE TEIE TEND TFCR (Pro Plus only) TIE TIER_0 (Pro Plus only) TIER_1 (Pro Plus only) TIERW (Pro only) TIMERAINT (Pro only) TIMERB1INT (Pro Plus only) TIMERVINT_CMEA TIMERVINT_CMEB TIMERVINT_OVF TIMERWINT_IMIEA (Pro only) TIMERWINT_IMIEB (Pro only) TIMERWINT_IMIEC (Pro only) TIMERWINT_IMIED (Pro only) TIMERWINT_OVF (Pro only) TIMERZ0INT_IMIEA (Pro Plus only) TIMERZ0INT_IMIEB (Pro Plus only) TIMERZ0INT_IMIEC (Pro Plus only) TIMERZ0INT_IMIED (Pro Plus only) TIMERZ0INT_OVF (Pro Plus only) TIMERZ1INT_IMIEA (Pro Plus only) TIMERZ1INT_IMIEB (Pro Plus only) TIMERZ1INT_IMIEC (Pro Plus only) TIMERZ1INT_IMIED (Pro Plus only) TIMERZ1INT_OVF (Pro Plus only) TIMERZ1INT_UDF (Pro Plus only) TIOR0 (Pro only) TIOR1 (Pro only) TIORA_0 (Pro Plus only) TIORA_1 (Pro Plus only) TIORC_0 (Pro Plus only) TIORC_1 (Pro Plus only) TLB1 (Pro Plus only) TMA (Pro only) TMA0 to TMA7 (Pro only) TMB1 (Pro Plus only) TMDR (Pro Plus only) TMOW TMRW (Pro only) TMWD TOA (Pro only) TOB (Pro only) TOC (Pro only) TOCR (Pro Plus only) TOD (Pro only) TOER (Pro Plus only) TPMR (Pro Plus only) TRAP0INT TRAP1INT TRAP2INT TRAP3INT TRGE TRGE TRS (Pro only) TSCR TSR_0 (Pro Plus only) TSR_1 (Pro Plus only) TSRW (Pro only) TSTR (Pro Plus only) TVEG0 TVEG1 TWOLINE TXD W WAIT (Pro only) WDON WKPINT_0 WKPINT_1 WKPINT_2 WKPINT_3 WKPINT_4 WKPINT_5 WPEG0 WPEG1 WPEG2 WPEG3 WPEG4 WPEG5 WRST X X_1 to X_16 X_A X_B X_Bright X_C X_D X_Dim X_E X_F X_G X_H X_Hail X_I X_J X_K X_L X_Lights_Off X_Lights_On X_M X_N X_O X_Off X_On X_P X_Status_Off X_Status_On X_Status_Request X_Units_On